


Honey

by 3am_updates



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 6 crows, AU, Alternatively Titled "Eyes of Honey and Gold", Alternatively Titled "Nothing Gold can Stay", Bears, Can be read as General, Coward! Pitch Black, Creepy Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Demon Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), English Class Prompt, Fear, Get back here Jack you need a hug, Honey and Snow idea taken from "Snow and Honey" by Asidian, Horror, Human AU, Human Jack, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Needs a Hug, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack and his sister are starving homeless children, Kidnapping, Mentions of Jack's sister, Modern Day, Modern Era, Mortal AU, No Sex, One-sided Pitch Black/ Jack Frost, One-sided Pitch Black/ Jackson Overland, Or as One-sided Pitch Black/ Jack Frost, Pitch Black is a Coward, Poor Jack, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Shadow Travel, Six for Gold, Snow and Honey, Streetlamps, The Bear from GoC, The nightmare king - Freeform, They are starving children and they only have honey, homeless children, starving children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: "Write a story involving a streetlamp, a bear, and a kid with a jar of honey." -English Class Writing Prompt.~He’s tiptoeing inside, warily glancing at the six dark birds on the crumbling rooftop, listening to their careful caws, staring past the golden glimmer of their eyes.~~The eyes he knows so well, the eyes that he can’t get out of his mind.~~a jar of honey falls to the ground and shatters~





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Writing Prompt from my English Class.   
> Short, sorry about that, barely a page on Google Docs.

The   _ golden _ streetlight cuts through the night, weakly illuminating day-old snow and broken sidewalks, casting shadows on old wood and shattered glass. The door creaks open, barely scratching at the silence that hangs in this place like suffocating blanket of fog. A boy, barely fourteen, creeps out of the house, feet bare as he dances over shards of glass. His cloak is torn, ripped and worn and needing replacement. In his hand, a jar of _ golden _ honey shimmers from the light, the only color in the bleak setting, moving like molasses as the boy bends and scoops snow up, hastily packing snowballs as his fingers turn blue. 

He makes a basket with his cloak, pulling it up and putting as many snowballs as he can fit in it. He works silently, quickly, glancing around and stealing glances into the shadows. He’s fearful, terrified of an empty street. 

Rightfully so. He’s tiptoeing inside, warily glancing at the six dark birds on the crumbling rooftop, listening to their careful caws, staring past the  _ golden  _ glimmer of their eyes. He’s so close, close to the safety of flashlights and whispered words and honey covered snow, but Fate was never on their side, and he never makes it to the door. 

“What do we have here…” He knows the voice too well from past experiences, and he knows the shiver that runs through him even better. 

He doesn’t know why he struggles, anymore. It wouldn’t matter in the end, but still he has to be turned around by too-gentle claws. He’s once again staring into the face off fear himself, the face of The Nightmare King.

Not the King in person, of course. The King is too important (and too vulnerable towards shining ropes of  _ golden  _ dreamsand) to show himself. Right now, he’s simply operating a puppet, hiding behind the shield of fur and a washed-out bear. 

He wouldn’t have recognized the bear, despite how he had known how it used to be a friendly protector-now he can barely distinguish the difference, It’s fur is rougher, tangled and matted and coated with mud. Still, it could of passed, had it not been for the eyes. The eyes he knows so well, the eyes that he can’t get out of his mind. The eyes that cut through the dark now, look him over with disappointment, reading his fear like a book. He knows what’s about to happen, but he can’t prepare himself for the shadows that swallow him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Golden eyes shine in the dark, a jar of honey falls to the ground and shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
